Her Little black backpack
by Passing ships
Summary: Gingka has to fight his feeling for Madoka. She has a boyfriend. But one day Gingka stumbles in on a bitter secret. One that Madoka has managed to Keep. Bladers begin to disappear. what is happening to the gang? Rate teen for slight violence.
1. Prologue

I glanced over at my love. Madoka Amano. And while I loved her, she didn't quite belong to me, but to a lying backstabber named Aleksei. God, he didn't know how lucky he was to have Madoka. I'd've given anything to be in his place, and yet having such an amazing girl didn't satisfy him. The proof was written all over her. There, plain on her skin, were the bruises.


	2. Chapter two: Major distraction

gingka's pov a week previous:

My heart may have stopped for a second. I was in the middle of heated battle with Kyoya, that always made my heart race, but that wasn't what sent my heart running this time. No. It had increased because Madoka was sitting on the bleachers behind me, analyzing my every move. I felt the strange need give her an exciting battle. She loved battle stimulations. And I felt a fiery determination to please her.

Unfortunately, I'd been so wrapped in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed Kyoya's impatience until he screamed, "Are you going to take this battle seriously?! Give me everything you've got!" This statement ended with my Pegasus knocking Leone out of the stadium.

I turned to Madoka."How was that?" I asked her. And if it was possible, I swear my heart sped up even more.

"Awesome." From the way that she was grinning, I could tell that she had enjoyed the battle.

"Do you have any new tips for me?"

She would have answered me if Kyoya hadn't chosen to cut in at that part. " When you two Lovebirds are done with being complete idiots, I'd like a rematch with Gingka."

Leave it to Kyoya to ruin my moment. Though, it wasn't the most romantic topic.

Madoka radiated innocence with a simple blush. "Kyoya, that's not funny! You know that I have a boyfriend!"

_Yeah. A real backstabber of a boyfriend. _I added silently when I thought about Aleksey.

To tell yo u the truth, I hadn't really cared about what he'd said. In fact, I enjoyed it. But it would look weird if I didn't say something. "No way! Madoka and I are only friends. And that's all we're ever going to be."

I had to concentrate my voice so that my emotions were kept in check. The thought of never being anything more than her friend hurt. I could barely handle it.

I looked at Madoka's pretty face. And for a brief, shining moment I thought I could sense a bitter feeling coursing through her. Disappointment. But it was gone before I could even think about it. So quickly, It left me feeling like I had just imagined it. But I refused that thought. That feeling was a sign of hope. Maybe, Madoka really was mine.

Was she? Was she really?

I will admit that thought was somewhat pleasant. But for her to be truly mine, Aleksei would have to be far out of the picture and me replacing him.

Then I remembered the gossip that had spread to my ears. Aleksei and Lera. I'm pretty sure they were caught kissing at a party. Madoka hadn't learned yet, and I was going to tell her, but not before I learned if it was actually true. If I jumped too soon Madoka would learn about my feelings for her, and Aleksei would brag. And that was the last thing I needed.

No. Madoka was not mine until proof of Aleksei's unfaithfulness reached her ears. And even then, maybe not.


	3. Chapter three: dreaming of you

That night, I laid in my bed and thought about Madoka._ what was she disappointed about? Were she and Aleksei fighting? _

After my rematch with Kyoya, we all went to the B- pit where Madoka gave us our weekly scolding, then fixed our beys. You've got to love Madoka. Well, better not. She's mine.

Anyway, when everyone else left, I found myself alone with Madoka. Was it uncomfortable? Yes, yes it was. Maybe since we had a history. To abbreviate, she confessed her feelings to me on the beyblade world champianships' tour. I was going to tell her that I felt the same... but, I guess that I was too slow. Aleksey got her instead of me. I remember the pain I felt. And the way that Aleksei seemed to be rubbing the humiliation of my failure in my face. I remember how much I missed her after the first week we came back. We'd decided to avoid each other to evade any unnecessary awkward encounters. That worked for a while until we finally _did_ meet again. All those awkward feelings that we tried to suppress finally came boiling up at us. Not to mention the fact that she had a new super genius boyfriend, a.k.a. Captain. I'm-so-much-better-than-you. How was a guy like me going to compete against a guy like that?

He was smart and preppy, while I was wild and wacky. He was no- nonsense. And I was never serious. I always had a joke running through my head, one that I would tell madoka later. She would always laugh, shake her head, then playfully punch my shoulder. He may have been cheating on her, but he still made her happy as much as I hate to admit. And that was more than I could ever give her.

I looked up at my ceiling._ I love you,_ Madoka. I found myself wanting to scream. But I couldn't, Dad was downstairs and if he suddenly heard me screaming, 'I love you, Madoka,' he'd probably think I was having another nightmare. (Yes. I talk in my sleep.)

Suddenly, a harsh whisper cut through the thickening night like a knife through butter. "I love you, Madoka." It said. And I could almost imagine her saying it back to me. Then I faded into the deep, dark dreamworld.

I woke up in bed, sunlight gleaming through my window. I got up and got dressed in my normal colors. An orange shirt with a blue cut off jacket. My beybelts fastened around me. And then my long, white scarf.

I went down stairs and out the door. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to get there, and fast. Suddenly I was in front of the B-pit. I looked down at my watch. It read: 9:35. Madoka would've been up by now working in her shop. _I suppose I could make a qu__ick stop._

I made my way over to the B-pit and opened the door. Sure enough, Madoka was up and surrounded by a bunch of kids asking for repairs. That didn't surprise me. Madoka _was _the best beymechanic in town. But what did strike me as weird was that Kyoya was silently hiding away in a corner studying Leone.

Kyoya spotted me. I expected him to challenge me to a beybattle, but instead of challenging he simple asked. "Hey, Gingka, you wanna battle? You're girlfriend just finished my repairs."

I was now thoroughly confused. "What? I don't have a girlfriend. I'm single."

"Don't let Madoka hear you say that. She'd be p*ssed."

"So Madoka's my girlfriend?"

"That's what I said."

Believe me when I say I was rejoicing, but I had to ask, "But what about Aleksei?!"

"Who's Aleksei? Gingka, you're not making any sense!"

"I- I suppose I'm not. It's ok, Kyoya. I just have a headache, that's all."

I was surprised when I saw relief flash acrossed his face. "Ok. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. So how 'bout that beybattle?"

* * *

We went to the beypark were I saw Yu and Kenta battling. And off to my left, Benkei was holding his own against a stranger. When people saw me, they'd ask to battle me, but I explained to them that I had already been challenged. But I did promise to battle them afterwards. That seemed to lift their spirits'.

Leone crashed recklessly against my Pegasus, but that wouldn't do me in. No. My spirit was far too strong for that. I fought back, pushing with ounces of strength. If I used all my strength at once, my stamina would die down quickly. Leone tried to counterattack as I set myself into the offensive position.

"Go hard, Pegasus!" Leone hadn't given an inch, but neither had I.

Leone decided to attack this time. It hit with all of its strength. But Pegasus pushed back, we were creeping towards the finale. I was determined to win.

Leone struck, but I counterattacked. Pegasus slapped Leone back, almost sending it flying. But it regained its balance at the last second. It sent itself hurtling towards Pegasus. The hit was strong, but not enough to do me in.

"Pegasus, Galaxy nova!"

Pegasus obliged, sending Leone flying.

But Kyoya wasn't done yet. "Leone, special move; King lion tearing blast!"

The wind around us drastically picked up. Pegasus was lifted into the sky.

"Pegasus, Star booster attack!" Pegasus made a down cut towards Leone, slashing sparks flew from the friction.

Suddenly all was still. Leone had been knock out of the arena, and was now on the ground. Pegasus also had stopped spinning. I was a tie!

"Blast it!" I heard Kyoya say. "That's the third time we've battled and tied, Gingka. I'm starting to think that you're doing this on purpose."

"No way!" I cried. "I gave it my all."

He sighed. "Wanna go again?"

* * *

We battle three more times, all ending in ties.

When we finally split up, I found Yu sitting on a park bench with a bag of chips and an ice cream cone.

"Hey, Yu," I said when he saw me. "Whatchya doing?"

"Aw, nothing. Want one?" he asked, holding out the bag.

"Nah, I'm good. Hey, have you seen Kenta?"

"Yeah, we just had a battle. I won, if you're interested."

"Yeah, that's great, Yu. But where is Kenta?"

"Oh, he's doing special training with Benkei. Probably at the Face hunter's old hideout."

"And where is Tsubasa? I haven't seen him."

"Oh, he's on a beyblade world tour. He sent us a postcard last week, don't you remember?"

"Yeah, I'm just pulling you're chain."

"Oh, ok."

"Ok. See you later, Yu."

He waved goodbye and we parted ways.

* * *

Just as Yu said, I found Kenta at the abandoned face hunter's hideout. He was doing push ups with Benkei.

"Gingka!" he cried in happiness.

"Hey, Kenta! Benkei!"

He and Benkei stopped doing push ups.

"Ginkga!" Benkei said, a little late on the uptake.

"So whatchya guys doing?"

They looked at each other. "Special training, " they said in unison.

_Same old, same old._

* * *

I was walking down the street. I bumped into Madoka.

"Gingka!" she cried, throwing her arms around me. "Hey, I missed you!"

I could see myself reflected in her gorgeous blue eyes. I wrapped my arms around her, too.

"I missed you, too, " I told her, meaning every word, every syllable.

I took her chin gently in my hand, and leaned down, my lips almost to her's, but then I woke up.

* * *

I sighed, morning light gleaming into my room from a window.

_That was one heck of a dream._


	4. Chapter four: Sweet innocence

I quickly got dressed and went downstairs. To my surprise, Madoka was in my dining room chating up my dad. When she saw me, she smiled and waved, then went back to her conversation.

"Director, I believe that Yu is on a training journey with Tsubasa."

"Oh right! Where is Kyoya? With Benkei, no doubt."

"I- Nobody has seen Kyoya or benkei. Or Nile and Demore, come to think of it."

"What about kenta?"

"Gone. Dishan has informed me that Mei- mei and Chaoxin have disappeared also. King and Masamune are gone. Sofie from Excaliber, along with Chris and Tithi."

When I realized what they were taking about, I asked the obvious question. "Is Aleksei gone?"

When Madoka gave a small sigh of relief, I felt annoyed. I already knew what her answer was. "No. Aleksei's fine. All of Lovushka is."

For the millionth time, I envied Aleksei. He had everything!

When I answered her next, I had to refrain from using sarcasm. "Oh, that is a big relief."

"Thank you, Gingka, for being so worried about Aleksei. I'm sure that he'll be so touch."

It was so cute that she was so oblivious to my attempts of holding back sarcasm. Sometimes, when I thought of her, I'd picture a pretty little butterfly, instead of the little girl she was. But that's the type of girl that I want. One that doesn't like to lie, or hurt people. Madoka hated both things, and I'd seen her get sick if she did one of those things. It was cute. Like a sweet innocence. That exactly how I would describe her.


	5. Chapter five: Missing in action

When Madoka left, I stared at my dad. "Why was she here?"

My dad knew there was a slight history between us, but he didn't know why. And that's the way I wanted it.

"We were doing an inventory of all the bladers left. We still have no read on where the missing bladers are."

The phone rang. And I grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gingka, I need to speak to your dad." said my dad's secratary, Hikaru.

"It's for you," I said and handed him the phone.

"This is the Almighty Pheonix speaking."

I rolled my eyes. _Oh, brother._

All of sudden, I heard my dad whine, "Aw! But why?! It's a good name!"

No doubt Hikaru said something like, " I'm not gonna call you that." Or perhaps,"Director stop that, it's weird." I was thinking maybe little bit of both.

Suddenly, my dad got serious. Which, by the way, means that something's wrong.

"What do you mean 'Yu's gone'?! Wasn't Tsubasa watching him?!"

I strained my ears to hear Hikaru's next statement. It wasn't easy, but I managed to get, "Tsubasa... sleeping... woke up... gone."

I realized that Yu must have been abducted while Tsubasa was sleeping.

I felt uncharacterlisticly angry. Bladers, my friends, were getting kidnapped by some idiot. And it made me mad. Then wondered if Madoka was in danger. Just because she had a bey, didn't mean that she was a blader. Did it?


	6. Chapter six: WHERE IS SHE!

I ran as fast as I could to the B- pit. I flung the door open and imediately wanted to shut it again.

Madoka's workshop was trashed. Papers flooded the floor. Bey parts scattered all around her work desk. Her chair was turned over. And there was red liquid. It sorta looked like... blood. And there was a lot of it. It was dripping every where, and I got the sinking feeling that it was Madoka's.

I fell to my knees, heaving heavy sobs. She was gone.

And that's when it hit me, the rage. Someone had taken Madoka from me. And now they were going to pay the price. And this time the price was high.


	7. Chapter seven:Through the eyes of Madoka

I woke up bruised and bleeding. I had a large scabe that went from my ankle to my thigh. I almost fainted at the sight of the dry blood. _Oh, god!_ I winced and turned my face from it._ That is so gross!_

_"_Ah! She awakes, " a cruel voice said. One that I knew too well from bad experiences.

"Doji!"

And then someone even worse, step out from behind him.

I hated him. I hated him for that cruel smile tht lite his face. I hated him for being here. I even hated him for breathing. I loathed his brown hair, his psychopthic intelegence. I despised him for every hit, kick, punch, or blow he ever landed on me.

I glared at him. Willing him to feel the passionate hate I had for him.

"You sick bast-."

"Now is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?"

"Aleksei!" I named that sick sadist.


	8. Chapter eight: Bitter taste

Madoka's pov:

They threw me into a cell. I fell into something, no; into someone. I recognized the brown hair instantly.

"Yu!" I threw my arms around him. He held me back.

"Madoka, I think you're boyfriend's crazy." he said, his brown eyes wide.

I laughed at his innocence. "Don't worry, I'll dump him." I assured him, trying not to laugh.

"Good. Then you can be with your real boyfriend."

"Oh, whose that?" I asked with a smile, still trying not to laugh.

"Gingi!"

That wiped the smile from my face. "Yu, Ginkga and I are not together."

"You should be. You don't even see how perfect you are for him."

"That's because there's nothing to see."

"No. I know you know that I'm right. You're just scared."

Now, normally I wasn't used to getting romantic advice from a twelve year old, but what Yu was saying did make sense. I mean I had avoided Gingka for weeks because I was afraid of the result. But it wasn't fair that a twelve year old boy was lecturing me about my own feelings for my first crush. Well, there was one thing he was right about; Aleksei was crazy.

"Yu," I said, changing the subject. "Is anybody else here?"

He nodded. "Everyone."

I chuckled deviously."Good. Now, like that song says, lets start a riot."

* * *

P.s. I just referenced Three day grace's song Lets start a riot.


	9. Chapter nine: Unpleasant Encounters

Gingka's pov:

I sat on a bench in the park. Madoka loved this place. She used to drag me here to feed the ducks. I thought about the time she accidentally fell in.

_She was so cute when she was drenched in pond water. She had a blush on her face and a lillypad on her head. She looked like a water nymph from that Greek mythology book she used to read to me. She looked just like the nymphs I always imagined._ And they were suppose to be pretty. Very pretty. But even in my imagination, they would never pass Madoka.

A shadow blocked the sun light from my face. I opened my eyes, and saw that it was Aleksei.I thought the kidnappers would get him already.

"Gingka," he said. "I know you like Madoka. So, I'm here to warn you, SHE'S NOT YOUR, SO BACK OFF! Got it?! So don't even think of stealing her from me."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not stealing if it was mine in the first place," I said, standing up. "And right now I'm debating on how to tell Madoka about you and Lera."

When I saw Aleksei tense, I knew I hit a pressure point. "Oh, come now, you don't do too well to hide it, Aleksei." I taunted.

"Uvidimsya pozzhe, Alekseya. Udichi v vashey malen'koy shlyukhoy. I said fluently in russian, and walked away.

* * *

Oh, yah! I love a good love triangle.

uvidimsya pozzhe, Alekseya. Udichi v vashey malen'koy shlyukhoy. It's russian for: see you later, Aleksei. Have fun with your little wh* re. Sorry for the language

ok. babye.


	10. Explainations! Sorry!

Hey, sorry, you guys. We lost power, then the internet was horrible, so then I couldn't write. But now it's back. So no harm, no foul.


	11. Chapter ten: Being slapped

Gingka's pov:

I walked away, feeling pleased with myself. Not had I only had I insulted Aleksei, but I did so in his language. But then I thought of the reason why I was so fluent. Madoka herself had taught me.

The thought of Madoka made my heart ache, but I reassured myself that I would see her soon. The thought made me smile.

* * *

Aleksei's pov:

Gingka walked away, no doubtedly pleased with himself.

This was a game of chess, and we were both kings. But no matter; I had his queen.

* * *

Madoka's pov:

I slammed bloody fists against the walls. They'd taken Yu away hours ago. And he still hadn't return.

I kicked and rapped my hands against the walls again.

No doubt they took him away to unsettle me. Truth be told, it worked. But that didn't mean I had to like it.

No. This was a game of cards; and I had all the aces.

* * *

Sorry, guys, I've read your coments about the chapters being so short. You're gonna have to bear with me. I've been writing with a tablet, but this one refuses to go if I try to write long chapters. So I'm uploading another chapter. Thanks for your views.


	12. Chapter eleven: Jail break, down take

Madoka's pov:

I had given up my violent protest minutes ago. Just as I was about to lay down in defeat, the door opened and Yu was pushed inside.

I almost fainted at at the sight of him. He was lying on the ground. His linen pajamas were darkened with blood. And while he was awake, he looked broken, and even slightly dead.

I swooped down and lightly put my hands to his rosey cheeks. I gently kissed him on the forehead as my mother once did when I was younger. He had a slight fever and was all sweaty.

"What have you done to him?!" I screamed at his guard, who hadn't left yet.

Instead of answering me, he grabbed my arm instead, pulling me roughly out of the room.

"No!" I screamed trying not to wince at his tight grip. "Let me go, you freak of nature! Let me go!"

But we'd already reached our destination. He flung me to the floor, making me weakly fall to my knees- right in front of the last people I wanted to see.

Aleksei stood there, smirking. While Doji sat on a chair that looked suspiciously like a throne. And there was a new addition to their torture party. Two boys that were definately twins.

One wore blue, the other red. I faintly remembered these two from a battle with Kenta. Their shared bey, I'm pretty sure, was Gemios. They both also shared a smug smile. As*holes.

Doji spread his arms, royally, "Well, if it isn't the clever girl that hacked my computer. Trust me, Merci's not too fond of you now."

"Well, I'd think not. I did outsmart him. Just like I'll outsmart _ you._"

That earned me a slap against the face. And when the guard took me back to my cell, I looked even worse than Yu.


	13. Chapter twelve: Kyoya's a messenger boy

Madoka's pov:

I painfully sat up, and I swore I could feel my ribs grate. I let out a pianed moan. "Madoka!" Yu ran over to me. "Are you ok? What's wrong? "

Instead of answering his questions, I asked some of my own, "Yu, did they hurt you? What did they do?"

He looked down at his pjs and answered," Most of this is not my blood."

"Then who's is it?! Dang it, Yu! Be specific!"

"Ok, one: I have no idea what that means, and two; CALM DOWN, MADOKA! It's Aleksei's. I scratched him! I'm sorry, Madoka, but he was being mean.

I chuckled. "I think I may have a plan."

* * *

A loud clattering crashed through our cell. "What the?!" I guard was surprised. I heard the sound of keys rattling, Yu and I hid behind the door, I held my weapon- a peice of the bed they gave us- a raised it offecensively. The guard was now in our cell.

I stepped forward, and smacked him over the skull.(he's not dead) Yu took the guard's keys and opened the door, we ran to the nearest cell and unlocked it. Kyoya stepped out. We repeated this pattern until everyone was out- or so I thought.

"There's one more cell," Kyoya said, pointing.

Yu opened it up and there, right in front of him, was a very annoyed Ryuga.

* * *

We ran down a long corridor. When we got to the main hall, the large room I was taken to yesterday, we a split up. Doji's bladers were now awake. They took us down one at a time, all except for one.

Our plan was already in motion, along with Kyoya.

* * *

I read my reviews, and I've decided I may listen to a few requests. So please thank Song of Hope. Thank you.


	14. Chapter thirteen: Anger? Drama!

Kyoya's pov:

I ran and ran. Madoka believed in me. And I believed that if I didn't do this, her anger would mess me up. And if there's one thing I've learn to fear, it's not losing a beyblattle, nope, it's Madoka's rage.

_Where are you, Gingka?! _I was barely breathing, I'd been running from the Dark Nebula's building. And that's when I spotted his stupid red hair. And he spotted me.

"Kyoya, Hikaru said they kidnapped you!"

Stupid Gingka! I was trying to tell him something, and he was telling me something I already knew! " Aleksei!" I gasped. "Aleksei's behind this! Doji too!"

This time, he gasped. And I fell face-forward, unconscious.

* * *

I woke up in the B- pit. I sat in bed trying to think. Th last thing I remembered before blacking out was Gingka catching me. Great, now I owed him one! Speaking of Gingka, he was asleep on a chair beside the bed.

"Madoka!" He screamed, snapping awake. My lower lip dropped in amusement; I already knew he had a crush on Madoka, but this- this was just pathetic.

"Kyoya!" He said in that silly voice of his.

"What are you dreaming about there, Gingka? Or rather, who?"

He blushed. "I- what? U-u-uh N-nothing, K-kyoya. I-I don't know what you're talking about."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Even an idiot like Yu could see through that ruse.

"Do you honestly think me that dense? Gingka, you're the worst liar in the world. Now, we both know that you were dreaming about Madoka, so be a man and fess up."

"I was."

"Good boy."

You guys truly do deserve this chapter. Kyoya's first pov. Ah, shivers! I'm so excited.


	15. Chapter fourteen: Secrets

Gingka's pov:

Aleksei! I should have known. He was the only viper sick enough to hurt such a sweet girl. I almost puked at the thought of Madoka- my Madoka- being with him. The Beauty and the Beast. Although, to tell you the truth, I kind of suspected it when he threatened me. So no surprise there.

Kyoya had taken another nap to keep up his strength. So I was left to my thoughts, as vicious as they were.

I closed my eyes. I had many visions of Madoka's pretty smiling face overlapping each other like a memory collage, fighting furiously to get my attention. Kind of like the girls that always hang around my friend, Chaoxin. Although less and less were following him, especially since he and Mei- mei had started going out.

I sighed. Then I found I needed to see my girl's face. I pulled something out of my pocket. I grinned at the picture in my hand, Madoka's dazzling face was smiling back. Yu had taken this picture for me when I was twelve. Madoka was sticking her tongue out in the picture, her hands lightly pulled her ears a centimeterfrom her face. Her idigo eyes teasing me much like her face. I remembered that she was mirroring my actions.

I studied the photo a bit long, then gently tucked it back into my left-side pocket.


	16. Chapter fifteen: Bittersweet welcomings

Hey, guys, I might have found a way to extend my chapters. I might not work, so don't get your hopes up. But I promise you I _will_ finish this series. And it _will _be , thanks. Babye.


	17. Chapter sixteen: Somber regrets

Yu's Pov:

They forced us back to our cells, all but Madoka. We fought and fought, but where ever we turned we But were swamped by more bladers. Even Hikaru fought. Well, I suppose it goes to show her true strength. But I'll admit, she was rusty, really rusty. I also noticed tht she wouldn't met a certain white haired boy's eyes, and believe me, they looked. And none too subtly, if I might add.

I closed my eyes, imagining the white walls being an open space. It seemed to calm my nerves, and my cellmate. I glanced guiltily up at Ryuga as he sat, slumped against the walls. I didn't quite know what to say to him, and to be honest, I could see that he hoped it would stay that way.

I shivered lightly as I had another flashback. This time I was battling with that freak, Reigi, again, and Ryuga was looking on, when he suddenly turned his back from me. He'd abandoned me, and Id never forget it.

I looked at him again, and I got the sinking feeling thst neither would he.

I scooted over to him and tried to put my hand on his shoulder, but without even looking up, he caught my wrist. He was still staring at the ground. Then he looked up.

"It's ok, you know. I'm ok. Reigi didn't get Libra that badly. And it was nothing that Madoka couldn't handle." I paused, tryin to figure out how to continue. "I don't hold it against you."

"What?"

"Turning you're back on me; I don't blame it on you."

He let go of my wrist. "I don't need your forgiveness, " he mumbled, looking down, then back up. "And I definately don't your pity. So don't give any."

"I wasn't pitying you. And I do forgive you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know. I just- I jussst- I still look up to you."

He turn away so I couldn't see his face. But I knew he wasn't crying. No. He was too tough for that. He looked back at me, his face was full of graditude. "Thank you." And his words were left there, right in the air.


	18. Chapter seventeen: Gentle hushes

Madoka's pov:

They dragged me back to my cell, they'd had their fill of my pain. I had refused them my tears and of displaying any signs of agony, so they had tired quickly.

My shared cell with Yu was now inhabbited by a new person. But it was obvious that the guard didn't care that three of us were sharing a cell. Or that Ryuga was older than me, and still romantically inclined to feel the same akwardness that I would feel at sharing a bed with not only a twelve year old boy, but a person of the opposite sex.

"I'll sleep on the ground," I offered when the problem arised.

"No, it's ok. I'll do it." I tried arguing, but he wouldn't have it. "I'm used to it, anyways, a bed would just feel uncomfortable and I wouldn't get any sleep."

I didn't see how a bed could be uncomfortable, but he'd already settled himself on the ground and was now asleep.I check on Yu, but he was already asleep. So I closed my eyes and did the same.

* * *

Mei- mei's pov:

I was sharing a cell with Nile from team Wild Fang, Wales from Excalibur, and Hikaru. I missed Chaoxin, Aleksei had kidnapped me first. And now I was in the last place in the world I wanted to be. And my company barely was acknowledging me. But that did make sense, every time I spoke, I stuttered or mispronounced something. And Chaoxin wasn't even there to correct me. It was almost like they left me here with strangers to make me stumble. It was working.

And Chiyan was here, but they had kept us seperated. I silently willed him to be ok. Chiyan was like a brother to me.

Hikaru was huddled against a corner, her head down. Obviously, I wasn't the only one seeing a ghost from my past. I remembered how she reacted to seeing Ryuga in the world tournament; she fell to her knees, screaming. And she was usually calm.

And I'd never forget the little glances he'd given her. And I was sure neither would she. I might be shy and slightly antisocial, but even an idiot could see tht there was something more between them. Something both refused to say. And they probablu never would. But that's ok.

It's for the best.


	19. Chapter eighteen: No reason

Madoka's pov:

I woke up to the sound of rustic clinking. The door slid open, and the guard stepped forward. "Get up, " he snapped.

He pulled my roughly from the bed and out into the hall.

I already knew where I was hoped to try to break me agai. I fought the rising frar in the back of my throat.

_Whatever he does- whatever he does do not give in. Don't give up._

I felt a bit of satisfaction at my own stubborness. _It'll take a lot more than a couple of hits and kicks. They should know better._

Doji sat in his throne and Aleksei stood at his shoulder. The twins from before stood a few feet away, smirking. I wanted nothing more than to roll my eyes at their sadistic smiles. They clearly were idiots.

I was shoved to the ground. I wasn't hurt, but the surprise of the push had be rough. And it had forced a small groan from my mouth. No doubt, they thought I was hurt. Again I wanted to roll my eyes. They all where idiots.

gI flipped my hair indignantly. "Really, Aleksei, I thought that you wouldn't go so low as to inflict pain on an innocent little irl" I did my best to act as I had described wasn't fooled. "Don't try the dumb blond thing on me, Madoka. It won't work. I'm not an iot."I knew whatwould happen, but I couldn't help it. "Really? Could've fooled me.

As I thought, the back of his hand connected to the side of my cheek. I heard the Idiot's company laughing. And one person even scoffed. And for the third time today, I felt the urge to roll my eyes.

I glared at him straight in the face. "Oh, come on, Leksei, did the little girl insult your intelligence?"

He slapped me again, but I didn't care. It was worth it.

"If you know what's good for yourself, Madoka, you'll store your words inside of your mind and not wasting them in the air."

I beamed mockingly at him. "I can do that, " I exclaimed, brightly. "Do you need me to store your's, too? Or do you think you're finally smart enough to store your comments inside that pea- sized thing you call a brain?"

I knew what was coming, but this time, I was ready for it.


	20. Just wanted to let you know

Modoka's pov:

When they led me back to my cell, an hour later, I felt sick to my stomach. Just talking to Aleksei gave me that effect. But that makes sense; I was getting abused by that sick brat.

The door slid open and Ryuga was sitting on the bed, his eyes wide. When he saw me, he calmed down and asked, "Are you okay, Madoka? We-." he gestured to Yu, and completed, "were worried about you."

I glanced over at Yu. His green eyes were still glazed with worry.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Kid, I'm just fine. No need to panic."

Slowly, his glazed eyes came out his trance-like state.

"I'm just fine." I repeated.

He nodded and hugged my belly close to his small form. I could feel his tears on my stomach.

Ryuga cleared his throat and added, "I didn't know what was wrong with m. He missed you or something. I don't care either way."

I wanted to roll my eyes. One minute, he was panicking, the next, he was giving me back handed compliments. We both knew that he had been worried, and we bot knew that there was something he wasn't saying. But judging on the way he had been staring at Hikaru, I'd have to guess that it had something to do with her. Probably a rejection or something, but not really important right now. Nah, that's for later.

* * *

Gingka's pov:

I glanced at the shifting scenery as I ran through the city with Kyoya in tow.

I could feel my asthma acting up, but when I closed my eyes, I remembered that I was doing this for Madoka.

Aw! I did a lot of stupid things for her in my lifetime. Not that she'd ever noticed. Not that that's why I did every crazy thing I did. Nah, sometimes I did them just to annoy her.

"Gingka, focus!" Kyoya screamed, jerking me from my thoughts. We were almost at the Dark Nebula headquarters.

My heart thumped at the thought of seeing Madoka again. Sure, the circumstances weren't the best ones, but it was better than nothing. My heart gave another jump at the excitement for the battle that was soon to come. I knew Aleksei to be a cunning backstabber, but that doesn't change the fact that he was still a good blader.

* * *

Mei-mei's pov:

I looked at the bluenette in the corner. Small spasms rattled her form. Her eyes were shut and she was muttering about unforgivings. No doubt, a certain white haired boy was in her mind as she mumbled her rehearsed lines over and over to herself.

Obviously, I wasn't the only one losing it. And by the looks of it, she'd barely had it in the first place. Seeing him must have brought back some unfortunate memories. I remembered her falling to her knees, screaming at him to leave again. Her scream had been like a banshee. So full of fear and pain. Not a good experience as they come.

scooted over to the shaking girl and put my hands lightly on her shoulder. Her head shot up immediately. She had tears in her and but quickly wiped them away with trembling fingers.

"Hey," I asked her. "Are you okay?"

She tried to laugh, I can tell, but it sounded more like a cat being strangled. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she lied.

I rolled my eyes.

"I know your lying, Hikaru."

She looked away.

"Boy trouble, huh?"

Her head snapped back at me. "How'd you know that?"

I rolled my eyes again.

"It wasn't too hard."

She blushed and looked at the floor.

My hard gaze softened. "You know, I once knew a girl that had the hardest trouble telling the boy she liked how she felt."

Her eyes slowly met mine. "What did she do?"

"Well, at first, she decided that they would go away if she didn't act on those feelings, but then she realized that that's not what life's about. She swallowed her pride, marched right up to him, and told him that she loved him."

The metal door rattled and opened. A handsome boy, two years older than me, scanned the room, looking for someone. His eyes landed on me. "Hey, you there, get up. Bossman wants to talk to you."

He grabbed my arm and pulled my from the room, but before he did that, I managed to say, "Think about it, Hikaru. Great guys don't come by everyday."

* * *

**Hey guys (girls?), this is my gift to you for the Super bowl. Hope you enjoy, and have a good day. Review! Or don't, either way.**


End file.
